


Heavy Bag [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes to the gym and tries to work some stuff out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Bag [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heavy Bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414758) by [Kat Allison (katallison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katallison/pseuds/Kat%20Allison). 



Length: 53min:20sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heavy-bag).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
